An Infection & Zombie Hosts!
by Shadeywind
Summary: What happens when The Ootori family business accidentally make a medicine causing a zombie infection? A zombie infection of course! It's up to Kyoya to try and make a cure hoping to not tarnish his family name but with Tamaki becoming infected and biting others makes it a little hard for him. This story includes: Tamaki x Kyoya A few yaoi smut scenes Cursing Blood A few OC's
1. Chapter 1

Honey was walking along the hallway that led to music room three. He was holding Usa-chan close to him as he opened the doors and walked into the host club. Mori was behind him as usual. All the host club members appeared to be there besides Haruhi. Kyoya was sitting at his table typing away on his laptop. Tamaki was messing around with the Hitachiin twins. Honey walked over to his table where cake awaited him.  
" Did you guys hear about Kyo-Chan's father's business? Apparently, it's a mess at the moment!" The shota host exclaims.

His statement caught Kyoya's attention. He looks up from his laptop as he furrows his brows in confusion.  
" Really? Even I wasn't informed...How strange..." He pauses before looking over at Honey.  
" How do you know?"  
" It's on the news!" Honey says getting off his chair and hopping over to where Kyoya was sitting.  
" Apparently someone had bad side effects to some new medicine and went violent. They bit someone else and the strange thing is, that person also turned violent! They're saying it's an extreme case of rabies going around. It's kinda scary~" Honey whined.

" Don't worry Mitsukuni. You won't get hurt." Mori reassured.  
" Aw, thanks, Takashi!"  
Kyoya checks the news on his laptop and sure enough, the extreme case of rabies was going around. Tamaki and the twins look at the news over Kyoya's shoulder.  
" Wow..." The twins stare at amazement and slight shock at the scene before them on the screen.  
" Hopefully your family can take care of this, Kyoya." Tamaki places a hand on the raven's shoulder to comfort him.  
" My father isn't stupid. He'll put the infected in quarantine until they are cured." He replies with confidence in his tone of voice.

Suddenly, the computer screen went black with a message appearing on the screen.

 **' WARNING: All civilians must evacuate! An infection spread through Tokyo! Prepare yourself!Weaponize yourself, don't trust anyone who isn't acting right! Stay away from anyone with red and silver eyes! Do not let anyone bite you and stay indoors if you have nowhere else to go, help will eventually come!The day has come. The fiction we called zombies are upon us.'**

Kyoya swallowed thickly upon reading the message that was frozen on his computer screen.  
" Zombies...? How childish...It can't possibly-!" He stood abruptly his composure snapping.  
" Father!"

At that moment, Haruhi walks in through the already opened club doors. She raises a brow at the scene before her. Everybody looked panicked. Tamaki and the twins rush over to her.  
" DOES SHE LOOK INFECTED TO YOU TWO?!" Tamaki questions at the top of his frantic voice.  
" I DON'T KNOW!" Kaoru shouted back.  
" SHE'S ACTING STRANGE!" Hikaru claimed.  
" Uh...What's going on?" Haruhi questions annoyed at the fact that Tamaki and The Hitachiin brothers had to start their stupidity as soon as she stepped into the room.

" We must evacuate now! The infection could reach our doors at any moment!" Kyoya closed his laptop before throwing away his blazer so he had better movement. He then takes his glasses off and shrugs. It's not like his eyesight was terrible and they would only cause hindrance.  
" Come Mitsukuni, let's call for one of our utes." Honey nodded as Mori took out a phone. The line was glitched as they called for one of their trusted workers to bring a ute to the school gate.

" Uh...Kyoya-Senpai? What infection?" Haruhi questions again as she walked over to Kyoya ignoring the frantic Tamaki and twins in the process.  
" My business...They were trying to make a medicine but the side effects have turned the subjects rabid which have spread throughout Tokyo slowly since this morning." The host explains.  
" We must leave."  
" Where are going though?" The brunette follows Kyoya as he searched through their props cupboard.

" To your father's work first. He's the least protected right can trust our families to stay safe, they practically rule the world. The twins family is in France, Tamaki's father in America for a business trip, Mori lives with Honey, his family deceased. Honey's brother will be brought here by a worker in a Ute for us to evacuate in."He explains as he takes out a bunch of weapons. He chucks them on the floor for the others hosts to pick what they wanted. There was an axe, bats and a long sword.  
"Bats from the bad boy exclusive, sword from knights exclusive and axe from the hot serial killer week." He said.

Mori took the sword as he was skilled in Kendo while Honey grabbed a bat. He already had a strong hit.  
" Off to Haruhi's father then! We can't have the last of her remaining family die!" Tamaki claimed dramatically as he swiped up the axe. He had never used one before but he had seen how killers used them in horror movies. How hard could it be? The twins pick up three bats and hand onto Haruhi so she had a weapon to defend herself with. Kyoya picks up his dropped blazer and reaches into a pocket pulling out a handgun.

" You were carrying a gun this entire time?!" Tamaki questions. He simply nods with a small smirk plastered on his face in response to his friend's surprise.  
" The ute's here!" Honey informs as he was looking out a window.  
" And people are around running down there! They must have panicked when they heard the news."  
" Do they seem infected?" Haruhi asks as she walks over to a window to take a look herself.  
" No..." The small host continues before his eyes widen. Someone sneaks in through the gate and bites a nearby student. Blood gushed out of the huge bite wound as the student became infected and started attacking others near them.

" Now they are! We have to go Haru-Chan!" Honey exclaims before running out of the clubroom. Mori loyally follows along with Kyoya and the other four who catch up easily.  
" What's the chance of all the students outside being infected by the time we make it out there?" Tamaki asks Kyoya, his tone still sounding panicked.  
" About ten percent if we're quick enough." He calculated seriously finding the doors to the school barricaded.

" They must have locked the students inside because the students outside were simply the P.E classes!" Kyoya looked around before going over to a window that was about to be barricaded. He pushes it up and was about to jump out only to have a teacher shout at him.  
" Go fuck yourself! You answer to me! Barricade it after us!" He jumps out helping Honey down the small drop. The other host club members follow him.

" Now, how do we leave without being seen?" Haruhi questions.  
" That can't be done." Kyoya hissed as he spotted the ute parked outside the school gates. The zombie students passed it with no purpose as they only went after the running and screaming P.E students.  
" They seem to only react to sound...Maybe even body heat or movement." The raven theorised out loud.  
" I can't bring myself to leave without exterminating some of these vermin first. We may have to anyways..." He sighs as he looks to the other six members of the host club.  
" Ready guys?"

Tamaki nods as he holds his axe close. He was still freaking out.  
" Go!" Kyoya shouts as he runs out into the area. A few zombie students turn towards him with surprising speed. They lunged at him as they growled like vicious animals. They had the appearance of normal students except for their silver and red eyes, their bite marks and their enlarged jaws. He shot one of them in the head and watched as it fell back because of the impact. It only got straight back up.  
" Shit! They don't go without their brains..." He tried the chest, shooting it in the lungs instead of the heart. It lets out a pained screech before falling down and not getting back up this time.

" Damn..." Kyoya was panting from adrenaline.  
" That's their weakness!" He calls out grabbing the other hosts attention.  
' They must still have blood, therefore, they choke on it before dying...' He theorised as he shot the other zombies coming at him.  
" How exactly are bats going to hurt their lungs?" The twins ask in unison as they hit down two zombies.  
" Crush their ribs! It'll puncture their lungs! We can find better weapons later!" Kyoya yelled as everyone was getting closer to the ute. He reloads his gun and gestures for all the hosts to hurry up.

They knock down any zombies that were following them as the ute door opened.  
" Get in!" It was Honey's brother.  
" You're lucky we came to save you guys." Kyoya jumped in and pulled the others in with him. He shoots a zombie before slamming the door shut.  
" Did anyone get bitten?" He asks. They all look at other each for any bite marks before shaking their heads.  
" Good." The raven lets out a sigh of relief as the ute took off down the street.  
" I'd hate to kill you guys." He added rather bluntly.

He looks to Haruhi.  
" Your dad's at work right?"  
" Yeah...or at least, he should be."  
" Let's go there then." He gives the address to the driver. As they drove, everyone noticed how the roads were mostly empty.  
" Strange...then again...This is the more secretive streets considering it has trannies and gays around..." He mumbled to himself.

They stopped by the bar. A window was smashed and the door had been broken off its hinges.  
" Shit..." Kyoya looked around the streets and ran in, telling the others to stay there. If Haruhi's father was a zombie, he did not want her to have to suffer the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya walked into the bar holding his gun firmly in his grip. He found Ranka cleaning up a glass bottle.  
" Ah! Kyoya!...I didn't think you were into these places." He remarked with surprise.  
" You...You're alright?"  
" Of course! Well, we had a nasty drunk throw a bottle through a window a few minutes ago and broke the door. He was such an ass." He growled as he swept up the remaining shards of glass off the floor.  
" Ranka, we need to go."  
" Hm? Why?"  
" You may not have heard but an apocalypse is upon us. We just had to escape our school and kill a heap of them to get here. We need to leave now."  
" H-hey! Is Haruhi alright?"  
" She's fine. Come on." He dragged Ranka to the ute and pushes him inside before hopping back inside it himself.

" Now we need to evacuate."  
" Where are we going now?" The twins ask together before looking at each other.  
" I bet Kyoya planned all of this." Kaoru stated.  
" You're right. He's probably taking all of us to his basement to experiment on us." Hikaru answered his brother.  
" Will you two shut up?" Kyoya snapped. " We're heading to Nekozawa's beach resort. It's rather isolated and they have a small airport. We can fly out of Japan to the nearest country until everything's been handled."  
" Do you think Nekozawa-Senpai will also be there?" Haruhi inquires.  
" Most likely, it is his beach resort after all. I'm sure he won't mind us staying there for a night. He's most likely taken the black magic club there anyways. It'll take us three days by car to get there though which is solar and battery right?" Kyoya asks Mori who nods in response.

" Good, we won't have to stop for gas then."  
" What about food?" Honey asked as he felt his stomach rumble slightly. He never got to eat that cake that was at his table.  
"...We'll think about it when it comes. Honestly, my brain is exhausted right now."  
" Don't tell me we have to eat someone?!" Tamaki finally piped up. Why did have to say the most stupidest things?  
" That's far-fetched." Haruhi commented with a vague tone of voice as she facepalmed.  
" No, you idiot. Shops are abandoned by now. So, we'll get food when we stop at one. Other survivors will as well." The raven-haired host explains as Tamaki pouts at the insult.  
" Why so mean mummy?"  
" God damn it, Tamaki!" Kyoya grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to him so that they were nose to nose.  
" Do you not realise out situation?! Any of us could die at any moment and you're acting like a child with your whining!" This whole situation had made Kyoya snap.  
" Act at least a little more mature." He sighs and lets go of Tamaki's collar before leaning his head on the blond's shoulder.

" I'm as scared as the rest of you are. So, don't use that as an excuse." Silence filled the car after Kyoya's outburst. Tamaki looks away and out the window.  
" Well, that was interesting." The twins comment after a few minutes of silence.  
" You tactless twits can shut it."  
" Mr Ootori."  
" What?" He snaps at the driver.  
" We have a problem."

Kyoya looked outside the window to see a horde of zombies blocking their path.  
" Can we go around?" He questions.  
" There's no other exits. It's a one-way road." The driver explains.  
"...Then ignore the road." Kyoya gestured for the driver to get out of the driver's seat. He sits in the driver's seat instead.  
" It's now or never..." He mumbles to himself as he puts his foot down on the acceleration peddle and swerved into the nearby bushland between the commoner houses. He watched blindly as branches and bushes smacked into the windshield. They broke through to another road. It was right at the supermarket.  
" Ha, looks like luck is in our favour." He smirked.

' Kyoya-Senpai has really lost it...' Haruhi couldn't help but think that. Kyoya laughed as he parked the ute.  
" Oh, this is just a brilliant day!" He said bitterly as he looked at the few zombies at the entrace of the supermarket.  
" I'm gonna put a fucking bullet in them." He growled as he reloaded his gun.  
" Come on." He said to the others before getting out of the ute.  
" How many times has he sworn today, Kaoru?"  
" About 100, Hikaru." The twins converse to each other as they grabbed the weapons and followed the insane-sounding Kyoya.

Kyoya walked slowly and softly at first. The zombies did not notice him until he was arms distance in reach. He shot one of them. Damn, now he had their unwanted attention.  
" Run! We have to collect supplies!" All the hosts rush into the supermarket and started raiding the ailses for what they needed. Once done, they all run back into the ute with the supplies.  
" Everyone get what they need?" The cool-typed host asks.  
" I got some food, water and knives I found in the kitchen section." Haruhi informs as she looked over her supplies.  
" We also got food-" Hikaru began.  
" And water and weapons." The twins finished the sentence in unison.  
" What did you get, boss?" Kaoru asks as he looks to Tamaki who was still doing some of his hardcore pouting.  
" Food, water and...this." The last thing he mentioned happened to be a stuffed mushroom plush that was obviously found in the children section.

" Are you serious, Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed as he facepalmed.  
" What about you two?"  
" Water and some cinnamon."  
" Why cinnamon?"  
" Mitsukuni wanted it."  
" Of course." Kyoya lets out another sigh. " Honey?"  
" I got Usa-Chan a friend! And food, water and even a samurai sword!"  
" Where did you get the sword?"  
" Antique shop."  
" Ah." He nodded.

" With the amount of supplies we got and good rationing of it. We should be fine for a couple weeks." Haruhi theorised out loud as she looked over all the supplies.  
" Man-" Kaoru began as he looked at Tamaki.  
" I'm wondering how he is pouting-" Hikaru continued.  
" At a time like this?" They finish their sentence together.  
" Tamaki! Stop growing mushrooms in the ute." Kyoya scolded.  
" Maybe someone likes my mushrooms..." He mumbled referring to the mushroom plushie.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. He looks foward and hands Haruhi the samurai sword and hands the bat she had to Honey's brother.  
" Haruhi needs it more than you guys. She's not as strong a hit." He explained. The brunette thanks him as she was grateful she got a better weapon. Kyoya sighs again and leans his head on the window. His eyes drooped and he fell asleep from exhaustion. Everyone else remained awake though. The twins were talking to each other to ease their boredom as Tamaki was still pouting. Mori held Honey in his lap and watched him eat a few sweet things he got from the supermarket. These sweets weren't as good as his cake though.

XXX

Two hours later, Kyoya awoke due to the ute going over a bump on the road. He jumped and scowled.  
" Everyone alright?" Nobody answered his question. The ute was completely silent as everyone slept. The only sounds that could be heard was the low grumbling of their vehicle driving and a few heavy breathes and light snores coming from them. Kyoya goes back to looking out the window.

"Oi, slow down a bit." Kyoya whispered the demand to the driver who did so. He peered out the window. He saw across the street that a boy was fighting off a zombie with a broken, bent pole. He whacking its head over and over. Idiot.  
" I'll be back." Kyoya said and got out of the ute quietly as to not wake up anyone. He held his gun in his grip and aimed it at the zombies back before firing. He watched it deflate on the ground

The boy was shaking with wide eyes as he watched it fall.  
" Quit making that stupid face." The host said.  
"Are you bitten?" He asked looking over the boy.  
" N-No...I'm fine. Thank you."  
" Their weakness is the lungs. Strange, I know. Come on." Kyoya demanded more than he suggested. The boy hesitantly followed him. Kyoya sat in the front seat and pulled the boy between his legs as the back was already full.  
" I'm Kyoya and you'll be coming with us." He introduced. He may as well save as many survivors as he could.


End file.
